I Want It That Way
by Airslashbloodbender99
Summary: Keith is a college dropout with no job and not many friends except for Shiro. Allura was born blessed, being a rich daughter to two of the most well-known fashion designers. These two meet, but from their it's a journey.


Keith groaned as he plopped down onto the small couch he had in his small living room, allowing the paper he had in his hand to lie next to him. He threw his back taking a deep breath in, then out whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

It's been a week that Keith has been trying to find a job for himself. A week ago he had gotten expelled from college and couldn't help, but feel like the biggest loser. No education, no job, no family to call his own (except for Shiro), and no friends except for one.

Keith wasn't going to admit that he was guilty for what he did though, because he wasn't one to lie. He also wasn't one to act like everything was okay because it definitely wasn't. He's an adult that ruined his chance of staying in school and probably going to any other school because of his stupid act and it just seems so damn hard to get a job when he needs one, but it wasn't hard being offered ones when he hadn't needed them.

He heard a key go into his lock at the door and a 'click' follow. The door opened and Shiro walked in holding a bag of fast food from and a soda from Keith's favorite place to eat. Keith perked up and stood from his seat. "Hey."

"Hey. I bought you something." Keith became displeased.

"You've already been giving me money to in order for me to take care of myself and you're not expecting me to pay you back-"

"-Because you don't have to, Keith." Keith sighed, reaching for the bag of fast food and soda and placed it on the table in front of him. He unwrapped the straw and placed it through the plastic cover and sucked.

Shiro sat down on the armrest of the couch and continued to look at Keith. He let out a sigh. "So, found any jobs you can apply to?" Keith placed his drink down on the table. He handed the paper he had in his hand to Shiro. Shiro took it with both hands and raised his eyebrows, interested when he read the job title.

"Tattoo artist," Shiro looked up from the paper and at Keith with a soft expression on his face. Shiro was smiling. "I think you'd be a great tattoo artist. You got the talent for this job."

It was true, even though he was never really willing to show other people his great artistic talent until now. He never really found it easy to bond with other people or even become friends with them, except for Shiro. Shiro was sympathetic and patient and was an older brother to Keith. Keith didn't trust anyone else as much as he trusted Shiro, because he saw Shiro as actually being worthy of his trust.

"Yeah," He took the paper back that Shiro hand back to him and he looked down at it. He sighed deeply, just looking at it. He felt uncomfortable with sharing his art with others, and definitely NOT with their bodies, but his desire and need to have a job and get paid was so great that at this point what he felt didn't matter. Not to him, at least.

He looked at Shiro and smiled gently. "I'll go for it. What do I have to lose?"

It was 8:30 PM. Keith was making his way across the street with his hands in his coat pockets and towards a small bar. The small part of town where he was was quiet, meaning the small amount of people that were out as well weren't talking so loudly whether on the phone or whoever they were with. The only other noises that were present were the rustling of trees and the sounds of cars passing by. What made his walk just a little nicer was the dim light that the street lights gave off and the night sky where the full moon and the bright, tiny stars was present. Keith thought it was nice and even craved it all the time. It was so peaceful it was like he felt the weight of all his issues come off his shoulders.

When Keith had reached the door to the bar he reached for the black knob and opened the door causing a breeze to blow through his black hair. When he walked in he noticed that not a lot of people were present. Just two people in the back chatting very quietly about what seems to be something important, a young man seated on a high stool at the counter scrolling on his phone, and two girls laughing and chatting at a table by the window. One of them had really caught his eye.

She had light periwinkle hair that went down all the way to her bottom and her skin was nice shade of brown. Her eye's were blue with purple pupils and judging by how tall she sat he could tell that she was probably taller than him, just by a little bit.

He hadn't even realized that he had been gazing at her until she stopped looking at her friend and looked him straight in the eyes, but as she did she maintained her smile which caused Keith to blush a shade of pale red and turn away walking towards the counter and sat down down on one of the high stools in front of the counter. The bartender stood up straight and smiled brightly at Keith. "What can I get you?"

"Daiquiri."

"Include a mojito for me please, and it's on me." Hearing whoever spoke provoked curiosity in Keith causing him to turn a little in his seat and look at whoever spoke. It was Keith's bar crush. She made her way over to where Keith was, her heels click-clacking against the wooden floor. Keith couldn't miss how tall and how….attractive she was in royal blue midi dress she was wearing. Once she was next to him she sat on the high stool and turned and looked him in the eyes with a bright smile on her face.

"So, to whom do I buy this drink for?" She asked wanting to know his name, but Keith not realizing her intentions felt confused and a little irritated.

"...me." The woman rolled her eyes in a playful manner and continued to smile at him.

"No silly I meant your name." She responded. Keith looked down with his arms folded on top of the black counter. He felt his face warm up due to the fact of being embarrassed by acting stupid in front of a beautiful woman. He didn't even have to look in the mirror to know that his face had gone completely red.

"Keith." He spoke quietly despite having felt irritated previously. She nodded and looked at her drink once both of their drinks had arrived and was placed in front of her. She took a sip from her drink and sighed, satisfied.

"It means wood." Keith looked at her with one eyebrow raised with curiosity.

"What?" She turned her head and looked at him smiling cheerfully, still working on the drink that she apparently loved.

"Yeah, but that doesn't seem to be of much importance to you." He couldn't agree more. He didn't even bother using the straw next to his drink. He just picked up his glass and drank a little and placed it back down.

"And what does your's mean?" The girl smiled and put her drink down on the counter.

"The english meaning is 'divine counselor', but the french meaning behind it is 'to entice or attract.'" Keith wasn't sure about that first one, but the second meaning was about right. He couldn't deny that she attracted him with her outer beauty and how easy she was to talk to. He wasn't going to make a move and pursue her, though. Due to his mom having abandoned him he's had issues with forming connections with people, having fear that they'd leave at some point just like his mother. He didn't want to risk falling for someone who he feared wouldn't catch him.

"Tell me more about you."

"Like what?"

"Like," she shrugged. "Your age, your occupation, your interests-"

"Why do you care?" She was taken aback by his response. She just looked at him speechless as he looked back at her. He looked away not being able to maintain eye contact with her due to his shyness. She stay quiet for almost thirty seconds having not know what to say until she finally had an idea of what to say.

"I just want to know you." He picked up his drink and finished it, placing his drink back down in front of him.

"You're wasting your time." He said, still avoiding eye contact with her. She was even more taken aback by him, but in just a few minutes she learned a little about him that she know to know. She got up from her seat not knowing what else to say. Keith looked at her from the corners of his eyes watching as she took some money out from her baby pink mini backpack and placed it on top of the bill for the drinks.

Before walking away she looked at the back of him since he hadn't turned around. She didn't want to leave, but this guy had been pushing her away so what more could she do? He didn't want her there, or, at least that's what she believed. He felt conflicted inside of him, because he wanted her there, but...didn't want to let her in. He was afraid to.

"Opening up isn't such a terrible thing." The way she said it was so gentle and kind, not at all offended with his rejection. Keith didn't turn to look at her. Instead he just kept looking forward and didn't take a deep sigh until he heard the door open and close signaling that she had left. His heart continued to beat fast even after she had left. He hadn't even noticed that his palms were a little sweaty turning them over and seeing how wet of sweat they were. He wiped them on his jeans and rested them face down on the counter. He took a deep breath in and out relaxing his shoulders that were tense before.

"Would you like some more or anything else." The bartender asked. Keith looked up at him and met his smile.

"More, please."


End file.
